The Gang's life after Gallagher
by zammie4lyfe
Summary: FIRST FANFICTION! The gang graduated Gallagher a few weeks ago, they are still living there though. Lots of Zammie, Brant, Pacey, and Jiz! Story better than summary (I hope)! Please read!
1. chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, thank you for visiting my fanfiction I am very proud to announce that this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! Review like your life depends on it!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **~Hannah~**

 **Cammie POV**

"Cammie, can you come here for a minute?" I heard my mother say, so I immediately sprinted up the stairs with a million theories floating through my head, what if there was an explosion and Liz got hurt, what if Macey broke her leg in P&E, could Bex have killed herself in a car accident (because with all the _good_ qualities she had, Rebecca Baxter is the one person you don't want to trust behind the wheel), what if Zach quit school and went missing? These were all possible solutions but the one that was probably the most reasonable was that Mom and Joe were going on their honeymoon and she wanted to say goodbye. As my mother stood in that hallway ready to say goodbye, I was hoping and praying that she would be going with Joe, though he was nowhere in sight. "Mom, where's Joe" I asked her. Her only response was a hug and a kiss and a walk through the door.

 **Bex POV**

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, oh _there_ you are we have been looking for you!" I said

"Why?" She asked but my only answer was, "Boys room, 10 min" and a devilish grin. I went back to our room and found my roommates all sitting on their beds, waiting, waiting for what I didn't know and honestly I didn't care. "What, I said?" "Get dressed we are leaving in 5 minutes with or without you." said Cammie. Knowing that we would be playing strip truth or dare, I put on as many layers as possible while still being fashionable. (2 pairs of socks, tank top, t-shirt, and shorts) as I was getting dressed I realized something, I had been talking to Cammie in the Grand Hall, 5 minutes earlier, how did she get in here so fast?! She probably used one of the secret passageways she never told me about.

*************TIME SKIP 10 minutes*************

 **Zach POV**

"Zachy Poo, truth or dare?" said Grant

"Well, obviously dare! And if you ever call me Zachy Poo I swear you won't have eyeballs to see your 'British Bombshell' as I said this Bex turned bright red! "Okay, I dare you to call Joe, and ask him to marry Cammie" oh great I thought but I picked up the phone anyways and called the man who would be most likely enjoying his honeymoon, hate to interrupt his nice time. "Hi Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing, Zach is everything okay?"

"Ya I just wanted to call to find out if I could marry Cammie" as I said this everyone started bursting out laughing, even Cammie! "Of course not you are only 18 ye... Wait was that a dare? I know you are a fan of playing that game!"

"Ya ok ok you got me enjoy the rest of your trip Joe."

"Bye" he said. "Okay my turn! Liz, truth or dare" I said

 **Liz POV**

"Hmmmmm let me think about it... Truth" I said

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?" Said Zach

"Well there goes my sock!" I replied

"Aw come on Lizzie, it's just us!" Said Cammie

"NO!" I said everyone know better than to argue so they just shrugged it off and I kept the game going with...

 **Grant POV**

"Oooooooo Liz feeling dangerous picking Bex like that!" I said

"I dare you to… ummm...ummmm... can I have some help over here?!"

"Ya sure Liz" I said, I walked over to her and whispered, "I dare her to skinny dip in the lake for five minutes!" surprisingly Liz agreed and we told Bex!

 **Bex POV**

"You want me to skinny dip in the lake for five whole minutes?!" I said

"Ya that's what he said!" exclaimed Cammie

"Ugh fine!" I replied to the group, I walked outside with Liz and Grant since they are the ones that came up with this hideous dare! But then again I am _the_ Rebecca Baxter, I do not, and I mean do not refuse dares! I jump into the lake and swim around for five minutes, like they asked. Once we got back and settled into our spots, me on Grant's lap, Liz propped up next to Jonas, Cammie sitting on Zach, and Macey cuddled up next to Preston, I said…

 **Macey POV**

Why does Bex always pick me? This is so unfair! Before she even got to ask the question I just said, "Truth" because honestly, I'm scared of Bex's dares! "Okay, Mchenry, how many schools have you been in and gotten kicked out of?"

"I'll strip" I said as I pulled my sock off. I then ask Preston truth or dare.

 **Preston POV**

I know I shouldn't be scared of Macey, she is my girlfriend after all! But for some reason I am! "Dare?" I say as a question. Macey gives me an evil grin! Ok now I am scared for sure. "I dare you to call my mom and ask to buy one of her products for me!"

"I'll strip" I say and pull off my sock. Most of her mother's products are illegal for crying out loud! I start thinking and say, "Bex, truth or dare!" She is so gonna kill me later! "Do you even know me Preston? Well let me tell you something, I never ever ever pick truth!"

"I'll take that as a dare" I say "I dare you to kiss Grant for 10 minutes straight in front of everyone" I say with a cheeky smile!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bex POV**

"I'll strip only because I'm not in the mood right now considering I just skinny dipped in the pool, you can't really blame me can you?" I pull of my first layer of socks, I was getting hot anyways.

 **Grant POV**

"I thought you never gave up dares?" I said with a cheeky smile. "Whatever" she replies. Darn it I think. I ask if I can talk to Zach, Jonas, and Preston for a minute while the gals are talking. We all get up and walk to the kitchen.

 **Jonas POV**

Hmmmmm, that's strange, Grant doesn't usually need help with much stuff. He says, "hey guys, I need your help. You guys are all married already, well I already have the ring, and I need to figure out how to ask Bex."

"Oh my gosh bud, that's great!" Zach says "maybe you could ask her in the game as a truth!" Preston makes a good point of.

"Ya I think that is a good idea, but you heard what she said, she never ever picks truth!" Jonas said

"Well... You could always do I dare you to answer this question!" Zach said as he gives me a shoulder shrug and a smirk!

"Not a bad idea Goode, thanks guys!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **Liz POV**

"What is taking them so long, all he had to do was talk to them, right!?" I say

"They are probably talking about something important" exclaims Cammie

"Or... The circle found them in the kitchen and they got kidnapped, or adult napped I guess. Bex says with a giggle, Bex isn't the person to giggle, whatever. "Let's go find out! It's getting late anyways I'm going to bed after Grant goes. We all know he wants to do someone"

 **Grant POV**

The girls walk in and we all go completely silent. They search our eyes for some kind of reaction about what we were talking about. But we are _spies_ that's kind of our job. "All righty, let's get back to the game." Says Zach once everyone was settled in their spots, I say, "Bex, truth or dare?" Bex replied by saying, "Grant Newman, I thought a boyfriend is supposed to know everything about their girlfriend and if you were a proper boyfriend i wouldn't even ask u would immediately say I dare you to do something! I forgive u though!" "Okay, okay, I dare you to answer this question I say and catch Zach smirking his famous Goode smirk! I get down on one knee and pull out the ring, "Rebecca Grace Baxter, my little British Bombshell, the love of my life, will do the honor and be my wife?" I say by this time she is in tears and nodding her head yes! Yay for me! I finally did it! Now we can go to sleep, I had to get that ring out of my pocket! It was really uncomfortable to sleep on! I slip the ring on her finger and get a bunch of hugs(from the girls), kisses(from Bex) and pats on the back (from the guys).


	3. Chapter 3

*****************time skip 7 years***************

 **Cammie POV**

I crept into Sophie's room as quietly as I could and watched my sleeping baby, well sleep. Zach has been on a mission for a week and he missed Macey and Preston twins William (Liam) and Grace being born! They are so cute! Bex and Grants is due any day now, the decided to name him Tyler and Liz had an adorable baby girl named Evelyn a few weeks ago. Back to Zach, he went on a mission last week and is supposed to be coming home tonight. The gang is all coming over to have dinner, Zach will get to meet the twins hopefully! I bet that Sophie will wake up by that time, I hope so! Even though she is only 1 month, she wakes up _a lot!_ As if on cue, I hear wails from across the room. I rush over to her crib and pick her up. I cradle her and walk around the house. After what feels like a million hours, she stops crying and falls asleep. Goode, I need to get ready the gang will be here in an hour.

 **Macey POV**

You too, Liam! I just finished with your sister! These babies need a lot of attention! They were born last week for crying out loud! Preston and I brought them home last night and I think they are enjoying themselves making me work 24/7 for them! Or maybe that is just babies in general. Cam said that it gets better! I'm not too convinced though! Plus she only has 1 baby, I have **_twins!_**

 **Bex POV**

I and Grant have decided to call the monster living inside of me Tyler. Grant is so excited to be able to teach him all his "moves" whatever that means! Considering he isn't that good a dancer, I hope he doesn't mean that!

 **Liz POV**

Oopsie daisies, I just spilled Evelyn's food all over Jonas! I start laughing my head off and he joins in. Evelyn starts whacking her hands on the chair leg and starts laughing too! Jonas goes and picks her up and places her on his lap while he is sitting in the chair. She is _definitely_ a daddy's girl! "Hey, I'm gonna go get ready, you got her?" I say "ready for what?" He replies. _Boys_ I think as I roll my eyes and say, "to go to Zach and Cams house, duh! Remember Zach is coming home from a mission today!" "Oh yea, okay then yes I have her." I trudge upstairs and pick out a blue gradient shirt that fades from white to dark blue and some light jeans. I throw my hair into a side braid and slip on my black little heels. Now I'm ready to go! I walk downstairs and find Jonas and Evelyn sitting on the couch watching Sesame Street and my 20 year old husband looks more interested in it then my 3 week old baby girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Zach POV**

I fiddle with the keys and once I get it together, I jam the key in the slot and turn. It feels so good to be home! When I step inside Bex and Grant are sitting at the table playing with Sophie. I wonder where Cammie is. I decide to play a game, I sneak up on Grant and am about to tap him on the shoulder when he says, "welcome home Goode!" I don't even want to know how he did that! "Hey Zach" Bex says "Did you have a good mission?" "I would tell you but you know it's classified" I say in a singsong voice. Just then my Gallagher girl rushes in and hugs me with so much strength it feels like I might explode! "Good to see you too, Cams!"

"I say it's good to be back" I mutter to nobody in particular.

 **Cammie POV**

Bex leaned down and whispered something to Grant. His eyes become wide and he goes into panic attack mode, which apparently involves going into the kitchen and grabbing 8 bags of Cheetos! Zach rushes over to calm him down and me and the girls find out about Bex. "What's wrong Bexy?" Says Liz

"Ummmm nothing" she says

"We can't help you if we don't know what you need" Macey declares. She whispers something to each of us and our eyes go wide! We grab our husbands and tell them that we have to get Bex to the hospital _now._

 **Grant POV**

Oh jeez, oh jeez. I immediately go into panic attack mode and rush into Zach and Cammie kitchen grabbing 8 bags of Cheetos. Liz grabs me and Jonas (I think we were all surprised how strong Liz was!) and practically throws me into the backseat! Cammie and Zach were getting Sophie and were going to meet us there. Macey and Preston were driving over to their house to grab a few things and would also meet us there. Jonas was driving with Liz in the passenger seat and me and Bex in the back. We arrive and Liz sprints in to get us a room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Macey POV**

"Preston Winters, I am going to kill you if I am not there to see Tyler's birth!" I practically scream. Finally the light turns green and we get going again!

 **Cammie POV**

"Zachary Goode, I am going to kill you if I am not there to see Tyler's birth!" I practically scream. The light flashes green and we are on the move again!

 **Liz POV**

"Jonas, go get the nurse. It's time!" I say

"Wait what!? I am not ready to be a dad yet!" Grant declares! He looks more scared than he has ever looked and I saw him when Bex had a bullet hole in her shoulder when we were seniors! Wow! That was a while ago! Liz, focus I say to myself and start calming Bex down. "Liz, Cammie and Macey better be here when this baby is born! I need my other best friends not just one!"

"I know, they are getting here as fast as they can!" "Well they're fast enough isn't fast enough!" She yells. Just then the nurse rushed in with a clipboard in hand.

 **Zach POV**

We pull up to the hospital and Cammie opens the door before I even stop the car. Wow, that girl really wants to get in there. I park the car and see Preston and Macey pull up.

 **Preston POV**

We pull up to the hospital and it looks like Zach and Cammie just got here. Macey flings the door open before I even stop the car. Zach parked his car and I go pull in next to him. We walk in together.

 **Zach POV**

When we walked into the room, Cammie, Liz and Macey were all crowded around Bex. Bex was holding a beautiful baby boy, Grant was standing next to Bex with a protective hand on her shoulder. It looked like he would die to save his wife and baby, which he probably would! Us, well me and Preston were standing awkwardly in the doorway and Sophie, Liam and Grace were in our arms. Cammie noticed me and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to kill you, I walked in and he wasn't born yet. He was literally born 20 seconds ago!" She looked over at Preston and said, "Mace agrees that she won't kill you either!"

 **Preston POV**

"Mace agrees she won't kill you either" I faintly hear. I am too busy staring down at the baby now in Macey's arms why is she so patient with other people's babies!? She is definitely not like this at home! I know she loves Liam and Grace, she gets so impatient with them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Macey POV**

"Preston Winters, I am going to kill you if I am not there to see Tyler's birth!" I practically scream. Finally the light turns green and we get going again!

 **Cammie POV**

"Zachary Goode, I am going to kill you if I am not there to see Tyler's birth!" I practically scream. The light flashes green and we are on the move again!

 **Liz POV**

"Jonas, go get the nurse. It's time!" I say

"Wait what!? I am not ready to be a dad yet!" Grant declares! He looks more scared than he has ever looked and I saw him when Bex had a bullet hole in her shoulder when we were seniors! Wow! That was a while ago! Liz, focus I say to myself and start calming Bex down. "Liz, Cammie and Macey better be here when this baby is born! I need my other best friends not just one!"

"I know, they are getting here as fast as they can!" "Well they're fast enough isn't fast enough!" She yells. Just then the nurse rushed in with a clipboard in hand.

 **Zach POV**

We pull up to the hospital and Cammie opens the door before I even stop the car. Wow, that girl really wants to get in there. I park the car and see Preston and Macey pull up.

 **Preston POV**

We pull up to the hospital and it looks like Zach and Cammie just got here. Macey flings the door open before I even stop the car. Zach parked his car and I go pull in next to him. We walk in together.

 **Zach POV**

When we walked into the room, Cammie, Liz and Macey were all crowded around Bex. Bex was holding a beautiful baby boy, Grant was standing next to Bex with a protective hand on her shoulder. It looked like he would die to save his wife and baby, which he probably would! Us, well me and Preston were standing awkwardly in the doorway and Sophie, Liam and Grace were in our arms. Cammie noticed me and said, "It's okay, I'm not going to kill you, I walked in and he wasn't born yet. He was literally born 20 seconds ago!" She looked over at Preston and said, "Mace agrees that she won't kill you either!"

 **Preston POV**

"Mace agrees she won't kill you either" I faintly hear. I am too busy staring down at the baby now in Macey's arms why is she so patient with other people's babies!? She is definitely not like this at home! I know she loves Liam and Grace, she gets so impatient with them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Liz POV**

I rush up to Cammie and immediately start comforting her. I finally get the guts to ask, "What does she want with Sophie?" Cammie quickly glances at Zach and he nods. She takes a deep breath and says "Apparently she raised Zach wrong, so she wants another shot. So she wants Sophie to turn her into a Circle of Cavan leader." she says through sobs. I ask Rachel if our old room is being used. She says no, so we go up there since all the boys have the kids.

 **Bex POV  
**

In our old room, I think Cammie feels more comfortable. She stops crying so hard and isn't shaking us much. Macey is saying stuff to her like, "Mr. Solomon and your mom will keep Sophie safe and Catherine can't get to her." Liz has an arm around her and is trying to just be there and me, well, I'm pacing around the room planning revenge. I say,

"We need a way to get Sophie safe"

"Agreed, how about we leave her here, at Gallagher, and let Mr. Solomon and Rachel take care of her until Catherine is dead or imprisoned in a way that she can't get out." Bex says "Yeah well that makes me feel better, my baby is going to be raised by her grandparents for the next however many years." I say through sobs. Through this all, Liz has been quiet, "Liz what do you know and what aren't you telling us?" Macey questions getting closer to her every step. "Uhhhhh…. Nothing, you know I would never lie to you right?" she answers looking at each one of us in turn, her eyes finally coming on a rest back on the fluffy carpet. "Spill" My other loving sisters say with quite a tone, the same tone. Gosh, they love me so much! I had only heard them use that tone once, and that was when they were threatening to kill Zach if he ever hurt me, on our wedding day! "Well, I hacked into Catherine's phone, not very Goode of her to just use a regular iPhone messages, and I found out that she is getting closer and closer to Gallagher, she is planning an army and advancing tomorrow, she is staying in Roseville." Liz finally mutters keeping her head down the whole time. Immediately Macey sprints off the bed with Bex and they run to the door, "We have to tell your mom, and Mr. Soloman and the guys, come on we have to warn them." Bex says already half-way out the door. We run to my mom's office and go in without knocking in there was a sight to see. Grant, Zach, Jonas, Mom, Joe, and Preston were each tied up with gags in their mouths, the kids were in a playpen obviously confused, and Sophie was in Catherine's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cammie POV**

"Well hello Cammie dear, I was just meeting my new granddaughter. How have you been?" Bex, Macey, and Liz are shocked. The best spy (not meaning to brag or anything, but I was named number 1 spy in America), the next top spies (Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Grant), and the previous top spies (Mom and Joe) tied up, with my awful mother in law holding my not even year old baby. I think it was the understatement of the century to say that we were scared. Liz already had Evelyn, Bex reaching to Tyler, and Macey grabbing the twins. I was gradually moving over to Zach each time Catherine turned away. I knew she could, and would, kill anyone who threatened to ruin her plan without second thoughts, except 3 people in that room. Her son's family. If this kid didn't follow plan, she will force me and Zach to have another one to keep again. None of us knew what to do, everybody was not moving. My family had caught onto my plan to ever so slowly move to their husband each time she turned away. Just then I remembered something.

 **Macey POV**

Just as I started planning how we were all going to get out of this safetly, Cammie face lit up, almost like she had an idea or remembered something.

 **Liz POV**

I was just thinking how I wish I had brought my earrings that can read minds, Cammie had an idea, I could tell by the way her face lit up.

 **Bex POV**

Let's get one thing straight here, I might know Cammie better than she knows herself. That is a spy's job, a best friend's job, but a spy best friend is double the power. I knew when her face lit up, she didn't just have an idea, a plan, and she had a memory about something.

 **Cammie POV  
a**

"Ummmm… Catherine, can I have my baby back please?" I ask putting so much plea into my voice. "Of course not, why would I give her back?" "Well, you see she is hungry" I started and as soon as my faithful child heard the word hungry she started screaming her lungs out. Mace, Bex, and Liz had to take the other kids out of the room so that it wouldn't burst their eardrums "and she needs to be fed." I finish. "That is a Morgan scream" mom says after taking the gag off. "Quiet!" Catherine yells.

Cammie "The only bottle she will drink from is at home"

Catherine: "NONSENSE! Why would you bring her here without her favorite bottle?!"

Cammie: "She only gets hungry" a long pause, Sophie screams again

Rachel: "another Morgan scream, I'm telling you Cammie, this baby has your scream!"

Cammie "when you say the word!"

Catherine: "Take her then, I want a baby that doesn't scream like that, perhaps a Goode scream!" she says with a 'Zach' smirk and takes off to the front door. Me and my sisters untie them after sticking the kids back in the playpen. Not too long after, Macey and Preston have to go, they are going to some government party to introduce the twins to the world. Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Grant stay for a little longer but then go once some kids come into mom's office and start staring. Probably a) they were 7th graders and saw a cute baby and b) some of the world's best spies were in their headmistress's office. Me and Zach decided to stay the night so we wouldn't have to move Sophie from her comfortable spot sleeping on the floor. We decide that when she wakes up call one of us and then we can come get her, I would not be good for rumors if a student saw my mom wandering the halls at night, carrying a baby. We go to our specialized room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I am out. Boy, today way exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie POV**

Ring ring ring woke me up from my deep sleep. My internal clock told me it was 3am. Who the heck would call at 3 in the bloody morning as Bex would say. I picked up the phone and groggily said, "Hello?"

"Cammie, is this you?!"

"Yea, who is it?"

"It's me, your mother, you have caller ID, remember?"

"Oh, hi mom. Is Sophie awake?"

"Yeah, do you wanna come get her?"

"Nah, I'll send Zach."

"Okay, see you tomorrow hun!"

"Zach, wake up. Come on, Sophie is awake you need to go get her from mom!"

"What, huh who is Sophie?" he asked still half asleep. "Um, I don't know maybe just YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, oh right okay." He jumped out of bed and put a shirt and sweatpants on. He left and I don't know what time he came back because I was already asleep.

 **Cammie POV**

I woke up the next morning to the blaring noise of "Code black, code black!" On instinct I grabbed Sophie and our prepacked bag with anything we would need if we had to leave. Zach was right behind me packing up and making it look like we had never been there. I ran to my mother's office on the way passing Gillian Gallagher's sword sinking into its case. I almost ran right past it, but flung the door open seeing my mom sitting calmly at her desk giving me a knowing look.

"Mom, what can I do? We should be securing the mansion, locking up the doors…" I stopped she just gave me that look. I did a mental laugh.

"It's a test?"

"Yep, sweetie you remember when you were in 7th grade and we did the drills? To make sure you know what to do?"

"Uhhhhh yeah?" honestly I didn't remember that but did well to hide it

"That's what is happening go back to bed hun! Love you!"

"Bye" I returned to Zach and told him what happened. Sophie had already fallen back asleep and I was close too. "Alright, I'm going back to bed and trying to get some more sleep" "remember we have to be at Macey's tomorrow at 9!" "Yeah I know!" I climbed back in bed and felt into a deep sleep.

(Dream= _italics_ )

 _I was running down a dark ally. At the end I could see 2 figures, both fighting. As I got closer they started to have features. The first one had my hair but Zach's eyes and looked about 16. Her hair was down to her mid back and she was wearing a red party dress with black heels. The other one was obviously Zach, I would notice that fighting skill anywhere. He punched and kicked, the whole time I was trying to help, screaming and crying after realizing that the teenager was Sophie. Zach was winning on his side, but Sophie was having trouble. I screamed some more and tried to go help her. My feet were stuck though. I cried some more and more and eventually felt something pick me up._ That's about when I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore. I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in sweat and tears. Zach's nose was dripping with blood and I figured it out that I had punched him in the nose. Pretty hard I would say too. He was moving me to my side of the bed, apparently I was taking up the whole bed with my screaming and kicking. I looked at the clock and had to do a double take, It was 8! I screamed at Zach for letting me sleep in and he put me down. I jumped into mom mode grabbing a pair of clean jeans and a pink shirt and threw them on. I told Zach to start breakfast in our ginormous suite, and started finding clean clothes for Sophie. I eventually found a white onesie with a red outline and a ladybug, a matching hat and substituted the pants for a red skirt I put that on her and practically ran to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. In the 5 minutes Zach had been in here he whipped up some eggs, also serving them on 2 plates and a baby tray. I set Sophie in her seat and she immediately started shoving eggs in her mouth. I took some out and started to cut them for her. She watched me then continued with the pickup and shove process. We all finished and cleaned up. On our way out we stopped by Mom's office and told her that we had to go, but promised to call later. I strapped Sophie into her seat and ran around the side to the passenger side. Zach was already in and ready to go. We pulled out of the mile long driveway and got on our way.


	10. authors note

OMG I'm so so so so so sooooooo sorry that I like abandoned you wonderful readers! I kept telling myself "alright I'm gonna write my fanfiction" but I never had time! So I'm so sorry about that! but I'm back and now I have a new schedule. Every wednesday evening/night I'm going to post. Also PLZ READ THIS PART! **I am at a HUGE writers block so please comment or PM me or something. I also have an instagram it's hannah_bear_1022 so you can also DM me or follow me! SO yes, if you have any goode ideas you wanted to write in a fanfiction, but don't have the patience to write one yourself, tell me! I need help! I'll talk to you next Wednesday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sorry for not posting on Wednesday! I had a friend over and then I got my haircut and so yeah. But here is a new chapter! Hope you like it. Also my friend helped me on this and you should go read her fanfictions... GallagherGirlsAddict she is a really nice writer and has good story lines so you should go read her fanfiction! I'll post my next chapter (also written by her) on Wednesday!**

 **Zach POV  
**  
We're going to Macey's house today because it's Preston's birthday! Tonight they are hosting a huge party at a mansion about ¾ of the size of Gallagher so they needed our help setting up. We got there right at 9 ready to start planning and a long day of setting up. Once inside we left Sophie with their nanny, who was already playing with Liam and Grace, and went to the kitchen. Preston was hanging streamers from the ceiling and Macey was cooking something. I went over to Preston and started helping him hang them up. Macey and Cammie were already in deep conversation. Not too long after we showed up, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas showed up and asked what they could do. Bex and Grant were assigned other decorations, Liz was supposed to go and help their nanny with all the kids and Jonas went to go make sure the security system was intact and working.

 **10 MINUTES BEFORE PARTY STARTS**

 **Macey POV**

All the decorations were up, all the food was made, and all the kids were wearing cute clothes. I think this party will be great! I go to the nursery to check on the kids. Liz is talking to our wonderful nanny, Cathleen, and is dressing Evelyn in a pink dress and tights. My mental clock tells me its 7:00 and that the guests will be here soon. I stop in one of the living rooms (this house is huge, like ¾ the size of Gallagher huge!) and tell Bex and Grant to go get ready, then stop in the kitchen for Zach and Cammie to know the same information.

The doorbell rings and I hurry to get it. Rachel, Joe, and their 13 year old walks in all dressed very nice. Rachel is wearing a long purple dress with one strap, Joe is wearing a tux with a purple tie to match Rachel and Clayton (their 13 year old) is wearing an outfit identical to his dads except it has a green tie. I lead them into the living room and start talking. Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas walk in. Cammie is wearing a blue dress with no straps, Bex is wearing a pink one shoulder dress, and Liz with a green to blue ombre strappy dress.

They join our conversation after all the hugs and you're getting so tall and etc… from everyone. We get around to the topic of school. Clayton just started at the Gallagher Academy (they made it for boys too) and he likes it so far. For one his dad is the coveops teacher and his mom is the headmistress. How much better can you get? He says he likes it but kind of mumbles. Clayton gets up and walks to the kitchen "hey Macey, I think the cake is burning" he shouts. CRAP! I burned my husband's cake! I run into the kitchen and see Clayton playing a game on his new iPhone. I look in the oven and sure enough, the vanilla and chocolate swirl cake is burned and my oven is on the verge of catching on fire.

 **Preston POV**

I'm so glad it's my birthday! Since I have the best friends ever I'm not surprised that we had a party. We invited the whole gang over and I've been having so much fun! Someone rang the doorbell and I yelled, "I'll get it!" I walked to the door and saw a man dressed in black before I could say anything he grabbed me and stuck something on my arm. After about two seconds I was pulled in to unconsciousness.

 **Clayton POV**

I heard the doorbell ring and walked to the railing to see who it was just as Preston yelled, "I'll get it." I watched him open it and look outside before a big guy in black slapped something on his arm and he went unconscious. "CAMMIE!" I yelled. She came running in "What is it Clayton?" She asked worry dripping from every word. "It's Preston, he's been taken."


	12. Chapter 11

**Cammie POV**

"Zach honey can you come here please!" I yelled hoping no one would follow. "What is it babe?" He asked walking forward and letting me fall into his embrace. "It's Preston, Clayton said he saw someone take him." I explained my eyes watering. "Aww baby don't cry, Clayton I need you to tell us everything you saw." Zach said giving me a big hug and walking me over to the couch. "I heard the doorbell rang then Preston said he would get it but I went to see who it was. When I saw him answer it he looked outside then someone grabbed him, put something on his arm, and left. Then, naturally, I called for help and you arrived." He gave a small smile and I offered him one in return.

 **Zach POV**

Cam's eyes started to water and I felt my heart break, I hate it when she's sad. "Aww baby don't cry, Clayton I need you to tell us everything you saw." I said giving Cammie and big hug and walking her over to the couch against the wall. He quickly explained the situation and even managed to get a smile out of Cammie. "Well you know Cam," at the mention of her name she looked up broken from whatever trance she was in, "we need to tell Mace." Cammie paled, tears piling up in her eyes threatening to spill over. The sight made my heart hurt I picked her up and let her rest her head on my chest. She cried silently while I hugged her and rubbed her back, Clayton just sat there awkwardly watching.

 **Cammie POV**

"Hey Mace! Can you come her please?" I yelled. "Yeah sure Cam be right there!" She called back and then ran upstairs. "Hey Cam what's up, oh hey Zach and Clayton," she smiled and gave them a small wave. She turned back to me, "Did you need something Cam? By the way where's Pres?" She asked then peeked around the room as if he was hiding from her, that would be way better than the circumstances right now. "Oh Mace I'm so sorry." I said and walked towards her when I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Wha- Cam, what do you mean you're sorry? Oh god no, he's not gone. Right? Please Cam, tell me I'm right." "I'm so sorry Macey, I'm so sorry." She still looked shocked and like she didn't want to believe it, but who would? Her husband just got taken away to god knows where, on his birthday! We sat down on the couch and I had to push the boys off the couch. I sent them apologetic smiles and shook my head to Zach suggesting he take Clayton downstairs and they explain to everyone what has happened. I figured they try and figure out a plan as well because that's usually what Zach likes to do, be in charge.

 **Zach POV**

"I'm so sorry Mace, I'm so sorry." Cammie said walking over to Macey, not even trying to hold back the tears that spilled out of her eyes. I wanted to go over and comfort her but it looks like Macey beat me to it. They hugged each other each silently crying Cammie got up help Mace's hand and walked her to the couch we were sitting on. She pushed me and Clayton off the couch and shot us apologetic smiles. I cracked a smile back and she shook her head towards the door suggesting we go explain what the commotion was. I nodded and gave her a small smile, I helped Clayton up and we walked downstairs. This was going to be hard to explain.


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n sorry it's a shortie! AND sorry it's late! I was really busy with school, my final tests are coming up and the end of the quarter was today so i had alot of work to make up and etc...! I hope you enjoy and let me know if you have any ideas because I would love to include them, i'm kinda really stuck! Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review, tell me what you think and i'll talk to you on wednesday! :) :) :) :) :)**

Zach pov

I walk into the room to see 6 pairs of eyes staring back at me. Before I got a chance to say anything Clayton blurted out "Preston's been taken" I went to sit on the couch to figure out a plan. "Some of us should go and save him and some should stay here and watch the kids and do the tech. Obviously Liz and Jonas will stay and Clayton because he isn't fully trained. I don't think Macey can stand the sight of Preston possibly hurt so she should stay too. Bex, Grant, Cammie, and I will do the rescuing and Joe and Rachel can get us out of there." I then hear a bunch of "sounds good" and "perfect" from everyone else.

Macey pov

"Do the circle even know he's not a spy?! What if they don't!? What if…" I didn't get to finish because Cammie was shushing me "it'll be okay honey, it's going to be fine. They are in there coming up with a plan and he will be there at most 4 days." "I know but...but...but" I couldn't finish because I was breaking down in sobs again. Cammie let me cry into her and after about 10 minutes I was okay again. "Alright I think I'm good. Let's go back in there." Just as we were leaving there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other nervously. This time i used the peephole. There was a note there. I opened the door, quickly picked up the paper and shut the door. Inside was a note, it read "if you ever want to see your beloved Preston again, come to Rome by midnight a week from tonight. We're watching" I got really scared and started crying again. I leaned against the wall just as i heard Zach say "I don't think Macey should go" oh god no if he thinks I'm not going he is freaking crazy. I'm going whether they like it or not.

Cammies cover: Kylie Williams

Looks: blonde hair, brown eyes, tall, slim

Clothes: jeans, t-shirt, uggs

Makeup: regular

Personality: chill, nice

Reason in Rome: on vacation with friends and husband

Husband: Jake Williams (Zach Goode)

Zach's cover: Jake Williams

Looks: dark hair, green eyes, tall, slim

Clothes: t-shirt, jeans, sneakers

Makeup: none

Personality: cocky, jock, showy offy

Reason in Rome: on vacation with friends and wife

Wife: Kylie Williams (Cammie Goode)

Bex's Cover: Olivia King

Looks: dark hair, dark eyes, tall, strong, slim

Clothes: ripped jeans, cropped tops, converse

Makeup: regular

Personality: showy offy, nice, do anything for her friends

Reason in Rome: on vacation with friends and husband

Husband: James King (grant Newman)

Grant's cover: James King

Looks: dark hair, dark eyes, tall, strong

Clothes: shorts, t-shirt, sneakers

Makeup: none

Personality: nice, chill, do anything for her friends

Reason in Rome: on vacation with friends and wife.

Macey's cover: Mariya Simpson

Looks: dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, slim

Clothes: short skirts, shorts, t-shirts

Makeup: red lipstick, regular makeup other than lips

Personality: short attention span, rich, snobby

Reason in Rome: on vacation with friends


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't update last week! I didn't have a chapter planned because I was travelling, I wrote this one on my phone in the car. I meant to post an authors note but I didn't have time because my hamster got out so on Friday I spent the whole day pulling boxes out of the storage room because that's where my cats hide and we thought the hamster was in there because we found poop on the stairs. We finally got him though but then we had to go to NY to visit my Grandma over the 3 day weekend and I wrote this next chapter in the car on the way back! I will try and post every week from now on but if I don't get around to writing a chapter I'm so sorry! If you actually read my authors notes you will know that I am at a HUGE writers block and I won't really know what to write after the little mission so plz let me know if you have any ideas. I will end this story soon and start another one but if you are interested in helping me come up with ideas please PM me or review this OR you can DM me on instagram (hannah_bear_1022) thanks! Sorry it's short!**

 **~Hannah**

 **Macey POV**

"so when do we leave?" I ask walking into the room. "I can have everyone's bags packed in an hour and the jet can be here in 2" they just gave me sorry looks. "what?" "well, Macey um we think it would be best if-" Zach started to say but I cut him off "Goode, if Cammie was taken and I was planning a mission to get her back, would you want to go?" "I..." He started "that's what I thought." I turned my attention back to the others, "So when do we leave?" I repeated. Zach had a look on his face that said I didn't get what I want. "first thing tomorrow morning" Bex responded for him. "Ok great! I for one am tired so I'm gonna get the twins dressed for bed then I'm going to pack. Goodnight!" I walk away and grab the twins on the way out and then go upstairs to the HUGE master bedroom. Grace yawns and her brother does the same. I get them dressed in cute little onesies from mom and dad and put them in the crib next to my bed. "Goodnight, love you" and then I start packing for everyone. And you might be wondering why I'm not THAT upset about Preston. It's because I know that we are great spies and will no doubt have him back by next week. After packing I got into bed and thought about the abandoned party that was going on down stairs. Then I remembered that the cake was still burnt and the decorations were still up and for the first time since he was taken, I actually laughed.

 **Cammie POV**

"Ok...Well obviously Macey doesn't wanna be left out of the action. We should start a plan because once we get there, it's going to be pretty hard to plan" I say. Liz and Jonas look tired and are barely responding so I say to them "hey guys, why don't you go to bed, you're going to have a long day tomorrow." I suggest "Ok thanks Cam, see you tomorrow everyone." They take Evelyn and go to their guest room. All that was left was Zach and I, Bex and Grant, Mom and Joe, and Clayton. "Hey Clayton, why don't you go to bed. You are the designated babysitter tomorrow." Joe suggested. "Ok bye mom and dad, see you soon" he gives a wave to Bex, Grant, Zach, and I and then he was trudging up the stairs to his assigned room, the phone already out. "mom and joe, can you get a car in Rome?" "i think somewhere in all my fake ids and passports I've got some Rome ones in there. But they are for me and your mom so you need to print some for yourselfs." Joe says with a satisfied smile. I immediately look at Bex and Grant, she can read my mind "Does Macey have a passport printer?" "Yep second door to the left." Zach replies "we're on it" and with that they were gone. "Maceys got the clothes and makeup so I think we are good with supplies. Let's make up a plan" And with that our trained minds had come up with a decent plan in 30 minutes. "Alright, I'm going to bed, I'll take Sophie too. Goodnight!" I say as I get up to leave. I changed into my pajamas and got Sophie changed too. I put sophie in her crib but I don't even remember kissing Zach goodnight as my head hit the pillow and I was out.


	15. VERY important thing you have to read!

Dear Fellow Fanfictioners,

I am very sorry to have to say this but I am going to have to stop writing for a while. I have lots of stuff going on and I am awful at making up missions and just need some help.

However... I am not stopping the story. I will write more over the summer but if you would like to help write the story until that time please PM me or comment. I am so so so so so so so sorry. Here are my qualifications for continuing the story...

1\. You must be able to continue my plot and write _**AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK**_

2\. Someone who has read and understands the Gallagher Girl Series

3\. Someone who has read MY whole story from Chapter 1

I am going to choose someone in the next 2 weeks. I am not going to be here next week because I am going on Spring Break (yay!) and am going on a cruise therefore will not have wifi/service to check. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN DOING THIS YOU MUST HAVE ALL THE ABOVE THE QUALIFICATIONS! Please help me out here. I know I haven't written in so long and I still love you all.

Whoever is chosen for this job, thank you so much! I will be back in the summer!

LOVE YOU ALL!

~Hannah :)


	16. another an very important MUST READ

CHAMELEON2019,

you have been chosen to do the task of writing my fanfiction. I don't know how to contact you so can someone plz help me with that? if you see this chameleon2019 plz PM me for the password so you can get to writing asap.

THANKS SO MUCH!

-Hannah


	17. Chapter 14

Cammie's POV

I wake up to a quiet room. This is not good. I notice Zach is still sound asleep next to me and Sophie is asleep in her crib. I get out of bed to go make a cup of coffee when I hear a faint cry coming from a bedroom. As I enter I see Macey in tears siting in the corner of her master suite.

"Mace we are going to get him back. We are the best of the best and he is our family so he will come home. I know this is hard but, you are Macey Winters and one of the strongest people I know." I tell Macey will trying to calm her down.

"What if they kill him before we can get to him? What if they torture him and make him forget me and our life that we have together? What if…?" she says before she breaks down into to tears again. I feel so bad for her but we are going to get him back soon.

"Let's not think of the what ifs because they aren't going to be true. Let's go get some coffee and wait for everyone else to wake up. Ok?"

"Yes, but do you mind if I paint your nails? You know how that can cheer me up sometimes." She says with a faint smile on her face.

"I will do anything to help you feel better Mace. You're my sister and I hate to see you upset. Now let's go get that coffee."

Zach's POV

I wake up startled. My nightmare came back last night due to the recent abduction of Preston. My nightmares are typically about losing Cam, but this time was worse. I had lost everyone all because of my mother, which is what scared me the most. The fact that she still had that much control over my life, is what is the scariest. I look hoping to see Cam laying asleep but instead the bed is empty and has been for a while now. All of a sudden a horrible thought crosses my mind, she's been taking like Preston. However Sophie is quietly sleeping in her crib and has not woken up yet. I get up and head down to the kitchen and to my relief, my beautiful wife is standing there drinking a cup of coffee with Macey.

"Zach! Do you want your nails painted?" asks Macey. I can tell that she is struggling with Preston being taken, but getting my nails painted is a big no.

"Sorry Mace, however I will cook breakfast for everyone. Does omelets sound good?" I ask, realizing that everyone is now awake and behind me.

"Yes please! Do not let Cammie help you though, she will burn everything. She's just like her mother." Says Joe. He is right though.

"Hahaha, so funny Joey. After we eat we are leaving, so Zach hurry up. Wait are the kids awake?" Cammie says with a concerning look on her face.

"Oh yea they are we just let the nanny take them so we can finish getting ready." Bex says assuring Cammie. I finish cooking and we all eat. We decided to spend an extra hour with the kids since we don't know when we are coming home. Sophie and Cammie look so much alike, except for their eyes. She has my eyes.

"Cammie Babe, it's time to go."

"Ok, let's go meet up with the others." I know she is sad about leaving Sophie, but she will be excited to go on a mission. We walk into the living room to see everyone ready to go.

Macey's POV

"Let's go get my Husband back!" I say with revenge on my mind


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Im sorry for taking so long but I have been confused on which chapter to post but I like this one the most. I will post again either tomorrow or Wednesday. I PROMISE**

Macey POV

We just arrived in Paris, which took shorter than usually thanks to my private jet. We arrive at the hotel, I managed to get us the 2 best rooms they have because I am Macey Winters. We get to one of the rooms and Cammie assigns us sleeping arrangements which really isn't hard.

"Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas in this room and Macey, Zach and I will take the room next door. Everyone go unpack and we will reconvene in an hour." Says Cam. When we get to our room I go and start unpacking my things when my phone goes off.

"Meet me under the Eiffel Tower in 2 hours looking like cammie, alone or Preston dies. Sincerely, Catherine" my phones reads and I almost break a scream but then I realized that then Cammie and Zach would burst in here and find out. How was I going to get out of here without being caught by the gang?

"Hey Mac, ready to go? We need to finalize the plan to get him back." Ask Zach

"Yea I will be out in a minute." I quickly grab a disguise and a small 40 caliber automatic gun and stuff it in my purse before I leave my room. My disguise looks like Cammie so Catherine will know it is me. I swear if she hurt Preston I will put a bullet through her.

Cammies POV

We are waiting for Macey to come out so we can go and discuss Preston's rescue. When she comes out she has a look of worry across her face and I completely understand why, but I hate seeing my sister like this.

"Ready?" I ask with a sense of compassion trying to make her smile a little.

"Let's go I'm tired of waiting." She replies back with a sense of revenge and that fire in her eyes which could be very dangerous. We get to the room and start to go over the plan make it rock solid when I hear something unexpected.

"I'm going for a walk I will be back. I promise" says Mace she gets up and leaves without any of us putting up a fight.

"Guys this doesn't seem right. Ever since we left our suite she has been edge. I thought was about the rescue but I don't think it is. What should we do?" I ask the group.

"Liz and Jonas I want you to hack the CCTV and follow via cameras, Bex, Grant, Cam, and I we are going to tail her. Do not get compromised. Now everyone grab a comms and Liz and Jonas start hacking" says Zach and we all nod in agreement as for doing that.

****Time skip to when they are at the Eiffel tower*******

"Chameleon and Shadow do you have eyes on peacock?" asks bex

"Yes we do duchess. Why is she at the Tower and why does she look like Cammie? Something isn't right. Crap does everyone see what is happening?" replies Zach

"Bookworm and Hacker is that who we think it is?" Says Grant

"Guys not only is that Preston but look who has him." Says Jonas with a sense of terror in his voice .i turn to get a better view at the fiery red head who has Preston held at gun point. Catherine.. Why would she be so stupid to be out in the open like this?

"Field team move closer but do not get comprised. If Catherine sees you she will kill Preston." I tell them. I luckily get close enough to hear their conversation.

"Catherine give him back. I came alone, at the right time and place, I am even in the disguise you wanted. Give me my husband or I swear I will shoot you." She replies as she draws out a gun. Where did she find that from?

"Oh no, you see in order to get him back I need something that you have with you. I need Cameron Morgan otherwise he dies." Catherine says with that evil Goode smirk.

"Now what do you want with her? You got what you wanted from her years ago. What could you want now."

"Macey don't worry I won't hurt I just need to spend some mother daughter time with her."

"Catherine you want me so here I am, now let them go." I say as I step out of the shadows and I immediately` see all of my friends turn around and run towards us but I give them the Morgan glare and they stop.

"Thank you for cooperating Cammie now let's go we don't have time to waste. Don't worry she will be back just give it time." She says to the group and they all have look of horror on their faces.

"I love you, please take of Sophia till get back and I will be fine, I promise." I tell them

"Gallagher Girl, I love you and we will bring you home." Says my Blackthorne boy with tears filling in his eyes, and his face is the last thing I see before I am pulled into a van by Catherine's goons.


	19. my computer glitched!

Hi guys so my computer just glitched and i lost everything that i was working on. I will try and post it next weekend because i am going to sleepaway camp where they have no wifi. but please forgive me. I literally have the chapter all written and i have to type it in and i was about to click post and then my mom just walked in and shut my computer and it glitched out and deleted everything that it took my 30 minutes to type. and nobody can post it for me because i wrote it in messy writing. I hope you all can forgive me! i will post next weekend but i dont have time to right now!

-hannah


	20. Chapter 16

**Alright guys here is the new chapter, i hope that it doesn't suck.**

 **~Hannah~**

 **Cammie POV**

I woke up because I was burning up. Okay, not literally but I was in a room with no airconditioning, no fan and i was in long pants. I quickly realized where I was because of the old, dirty weapons hanging on the wall. I started to do what any decent spy would do: look for a way out. I thought I had found a secret door when Catherine came walking in. "What do you want?!" I said rather fiercely.

"Calm down Cameron. I just need to have a few words with you. Be kinder to your mother in law." she replies

"You will never be my mother in law." I said

"Oh but I'm afraid I already am, see you married my son so that makes me your mother in law."

"You didn't raise him, he's not your son. You may have raised him till he was about 6 but you will never be his mother." I said

"Alright back on topic deary." I just glare at her. "honey, honey, I need to talk to you."

"Well talk then because they are probably already on their way to save me."

"I just want you to listen. You can say no. You can yell at me all you want after but just listen for a minute." I keep glaring "I'll take that as a yes! I've changed. I want to be part of your life, part of my granddaughters life and most importantly, part of my sons life. I screwed up with Zach. I should have changed. I should have never joined the COC but it's not the Girl Scouts okay?, you can't just quit when you want to. So I'm stuck in it. If I want to live, then they will never have to know. That's all I have. You can yell now."

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh" Is all I can say.

"is that a yes or no?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO I will not let you near my family, near my daughter and husband. I don't care if you've changed. We don't want you in our life. Now take me home now."

"ok, but just think about it." I turn to walk away but she grabs my wrist "Please" she says then lets go and walks away.

Zach POV

"I promised my self this wouldn't happen. I told myself that I would protect her. I told myself that if Catherine ever came around and took any one of my family members, I would kill her. I had my opportunity tonight. I should have taken it. I would rather her have taken me then my Gallagher Girl. She's never going to come back. I'm going to have to raise Sophie on my own. Oh no oh no oh no this is not happening. Cammie will come back. Cammie will come back. Cammie will come back. I know her. She will come back." I mutter to myself as i pace back and forth in front of our bed. "I need to make a plan. What am I doing just pacing back in forth. I am being helpless!" As soon as I think this Cammie comes in and sits down. "Cammie? Is that you?"

"Yes honey it's me and I love you and I'll never let that happen again."

"Ok thank you because I was almost scared to death." It was 1 in the morning so she says "Alright I'm going to bed, see you in the morning and she falls asleep before her head hits the pillow.


	21. ideas?

I am so sorry for not writing for so long! Im on vacation and im going to a family wedding soon and i just am at a huge writers block. I need ideas so if you would like to contribute then please pm me or comment because i really cant write unless i have an idea. Thats all i have to say so plz if you want o hear more about their life after Gallagher plz give me ideas!


End file.
